


Content Winters

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Merpeople World Building [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference, Winter, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lance always loved winter.The time where a mass feeding would happen.Where he would see friends again and have a stomach so full he felt like bursting.But, the content feeling of it all was best by far and he was glad Shiro also felt it too.





	Content Winters

**Author's Note:**

> A little world building. 
> 
> Trying to see what it would be like in making different types of world for merpeople. Wanted to see what each one would specifically do or would look like. I chose this one between remora and their mobile homes. 
> 
> Please note when I say size difference. 
> 
> It's because in this world remora merfolk are tiny in order to attach themselves onto the larger merfolk. Shark and whale merfolk are huge and could basically fit the remora merfolk in their hands or arms. 
> 
> Remora merfolk help keep shark/whale merfolk healthy and having an extra pair of eyes for danger. Also, most don't hunt in groups so they give their protector a companion that they protect. These merfolk have healing abilities as well and so can treat injuries. If the injury is large though, they have to stop somewhere so that way the remora can work it. 
> 
> Shiro is a black Megoladan. He very massive. 
> 
> Allura is a albino great white shark. 
> 
> Keith is a red mako shark. 
> 
> Won't say who the others belong too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this quick world building I did. You'll probably see a lot more.

This was the time of year that Lance enjoyed and he couldn't stop grinning as he swam below the massive body above him. The two making their way to the meeting that was designated at the right time of year. Where food would be so bountiful that everyone can partake in it's feast. 

“Lance.” came the smooth voice from above him. The tone wasn't demanding as it was merely gaining his attention. So Lance quickly made his way towards the top part of the massive body and purring in delight when a large hand cupped around him. 

“Go have fun. I'll bring back a nice feast.” Shiro whispered, watching as the other merman rubbed against his hand before nodding his head. 

“Okay! Have fun with Allura and Keith!” Lance chirped, looking over to the side and seeing two other massive bodies patiently waiting for Shiro. With a gently smile Shiro nodded and opened his hand to allow Lance to swim towards the sandy banks where a group was already waiting. 

“Hunk! Hunk! Hunk! Hunk!” Lance cried, barreling into the other remora. Hunk laughed and cuddled with the smaller merman with plenty of cuddles and hugs. The two being close as they have known each other since they were young guppies. 

“What are we chop liver?” Pidge asked, placing her hand on her hips while Matt laughed at his sister. 

As soon as Lance was finished giving Hunk his overdue love he attacked the twin siblings. The two laughing and cuddling Lance as they wrestled on the sandy ground. Which prompted Hunk to bring all of them into his massive arms for a group hug. 

“I missed you all so much!” Lance cooed, getting agreement trills from everyone else. 

“How goes your adventures?” Lance asked, as they all settled onto the sand. All in a massive cuddle pile while others around them did the same thing while their protectors went off for the biggest hunt of the year. 

This always happened in winter when massive amounts of large prey all come to the same spot in order to eat the smaller ones that went into hiding. Causing a frenzy of large predators to come and feast on the bounty. There was never a fear of over feeding as all the prey both big and small outnumbered the predator by a few thousand to one. 

This allowed many remora merman to socialize and bond with those they haven't seen in a long time. Swapping stories, rekindling bonds and even trading useful information to better help their protectors. It was the same for the protectors who all discuss good feeding spots along with areas that were too dangerous to feed. 

It was a fun time for all and one each merfolk treasured. 

“How's things going with Keith?” Lance asked, giving his friend a sly grin as Hunk immediately starting blushing. No one denied that Keith and Hunk were probably the cutest pair ever as Hunk was chased down by the hot head mako shark. Flashes of red and yellow going all around the choosing area as Keith was determined to have Hunk. Something Hunk never believe would happen, but Lance and the twins saw coming a mile away. 

When Hunk finally stopped because of exhaustion is when Keith became worried and frantically apologized for his behavior. It was such a mess that was so cute that everyone stopped what they were doing in order to look. 

Finally Hunk left with Keith, sleeping under his belly with a content smile as the mako shark swam away so fast that it was like they vanished. It was honestly a story told in several places that Lance couldn't help giggle every time he heard it. 

“We're good! We spend much of our time in the open ocean or the desert seas.” Hunk explained, getting curious look from Lance and Pidge. 

“Wait, why the desert seas?” Lance asked, knowing that the places were practically barren. 

“Actually, there is a lot of prey there and a good place to rest. Working on Keith in the open ocean can be very nerve wrecking as we have to remain alert all the time.” Hunk explained, getting an understanding from them all. 

Even with the massive forms of the shark or whale merfolk there were still predators that could easily overpower them in the abyss. So whenever they cruise for a good cleaning it was always with tense shoulder and alert senses. 

“We also been taking breaks from the open ocean to hunt at the reefs and the islands.” Hunk explained, getting nods of understanding. While most of the time the open ocean was their home... it was good for little breaks here and there. 

“What about you Pidge? Matt? How's things going with Allura?” Hunk asked, knowing the two twins were chosen by the large albino great white right at the beginning. Going as far as smashing away another one that was interested into the pair. 

“Good! You wouldn't believe the places Allura has taken us! We went into this huge sea cavern that was filled with glowing plants and animals!” Pidge trilled, getting gasps from both Lance and Hunk while Matt nodded with pride. 

“Not only that, but one time Allura brought us to see the crystal cliffs!” Matt grinned, getting Lance and Hunk immediately ask for more information on the sites. Going into a debate about the uses of the crystals slowly calming down from their excitement to give way to a sleepy state. 

Eventually the whole sand bed was quiet as all merfolk slept peacefully in the waters. Not even disturbed by the crashing of waters or the smell of blood. It was only when the smell of dead prey came closer that the bodies wiggled and awoke in anticipation. 

Lance knew when Shiro came back from the gasps of a few new remora could be heard. 

“Is that....” 

“.... No way... I thought....” 

“A Megalodon....” 

“Shiro!” Lance chirped, slithering out from the warm bodies and making his way to Shiro. The massive merman waited patiently for Lance before presenting him with a large chunk of whale meat. Immediately Lance opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the meat. Humming in delight at how delicious it was as he continued to chomp into it. 

“Are you already full?” Lance asked, getting Shiro to nod his head. 

“Yes, as always we had a very good and easy hunt. I didn't have to use up much energy.” Shiro explained, getting a hum filled with pride from Lance. It caused Shiro to blush a bit as he watched his little remora continue to feast on the rewards of winter. 

Lance cuddled into the hands of Shiro as he continued his meal. Looking over to Hunk and the twins to see that they were doing the same. Keith basically wagging his tail in happiness at seeing Hunk enjoying his meal while Allura cooed at Pidge and Matt. 

When darkness finally fell onto the area excited conversations made way for the silence. A few of the sharks and whales stayed awake on the first watch. Their remora merfolk sleeping soundly attacked to the bottom of their shark/whale bellies or backs. 

Shiro was able to get out of first watch and made himself comfortable on a large sandy patch. Waiting as Lance continued to scrub him clean of any grime or parasite. Scrapping off the wiping away the scraps into the open water where fish greedily awaited. 

Once finished Lance huff with pride at how clean Shiro looked before making his way back towards the awaiting hands. Whenever it was time to sleep Shiro always insisted that Lance secured himself inside his hand. Lance never said anything as he knew it was because of the one moment where an attack came and he was almost eaten by a predator that waited until Shiro was almost asleep. 

It was very rare for him to attack on the belly as most times Shiro asks for him to attack himself on his back. Doesn't matter where as long as it was his back away from the danger of any attacks that could come below. Though it was a little awkward as Lance was always upside down as his suckers were on his back. 

“Shiro, how long we'll we be staying this time?” Lance asked, cuddling into the warm claws and cooing as a few fingers closed around him. 

“We'll be the first to leave. I'm sorry if you wanted to spend more time with the others.” Shiro whispered, getting Lance to snort as he waved it off. “Shiro! I told you it's fine! Besides, staying in one place for too long feels weird.” Lance explained, getting a chuckle from Shiro who leaned down in order to plant kisses onto Lance. 

Lance cooed and planted his own kisses though they didn't stretch as far as Shiro. All things considering as he could fit in one hand of Shiro and could even hang on one of his massive fins. But, Shiro always seemed happy and even wagged his tail fin in that happiness. 

Something that always gave slight heart attacks to a few merfolk as they never saw such an action with the best apex predator of the sea. 

“Go to sleep Lance, tomorrow will bring another bounty.” Shiro whispered, nestling down himself. 

Lance yawned, stretching out a bit to take out all the kinks he felt in his body. Looking over at the others to see where they were and smiling at the scenes that shown. 

Hunk was nestled in the arms of Keith who seemed to have first watch. His eyes glowing a bright violet and teeth out just daring for someone to disturb the merman's sleep. Allura was already fast asleep with Pidge and Matt nestled in her hands. Of course thick strands of Allura's hair wrapped around them protectively. Allowing the two to bury themselves and feel safer now that they are out of site and surrounded in the scent of their protector. 

It was peaceful and content, something that was rarely given. 

The feelings truly allowing all those around the area to relax and sleep off the exhaustion life usually throws at them. Even Lance and Shiro were starting to feel the fatigue as they traveled to this little patch of a safe haven. 

'Maybe that's why it's called content winters?' Lance mused, finally snuggling one last time into Shiro's hand. Closing his eyes he let out a small relax sigh of relief before allowing himself to go into a deep slumber. The clawed hand that he was using as a bed fully closed around him and brought closed to Shiro's chest as he too went into a deep sleep. 

Content winters indeed.


End file.
